dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampires
The Vampires are a group that went up against The Vampire Hunters in Vampires VS Vampire Hunters. Info about the rappers The Vampires contain Dracula, Nosferatu, Blacula, Elvira , The Count, and Edward Cullen. Vampires are creatures of the night as they suck blood on humans and turn them to vampires. They have strength and speed and can transform into bats. They can't be seen in mirrors. They have many weaknesses including Garlic, Chirstian Related Items (Cross, Holy Water, etc), Fire, The Sun (which turns them to ash), etc. Lyrics Nosferatu: When it comes to rap battles, you need some enlightening From a shadowpuppet master who makes a staircase frightening Getting millions of phrase from my German Expressionism, While your Hugh Jackman movie has mixed criticism So go back to teaching about Fly Traps and Polyp creatures Cause I got Telekinesis and Invisibility features! Single Handedly killed the entire crew of The Empusa While I laid in state in a coffin made of balsa. The Count: 1......1 vampire killed ahahahahaha Blacula: Step on the mic for its Dracula's Soul Brother When it comes to Blaxploitation Stars there ain't no other Slapping foes in afros til I bite their necks While even Sandman does a better job at killing the undead You hunt down vampires and become a Nightstalker, Until Morbius came down and made you a Daywalker You should've learned not to rap against with this African Prince, Blade Cause after this, I'll walk into the club for some Champagne The Count: 2.........2 vampires killed ahahahahahaha Elvira: You shouldn't mess with Elvira, Mistress of the Dark! My raps will track you down like your dad's tatoo mark I'm against a Juvenile and her Scooby-Doo Gang Recruit Oh by the way, Mystery Inc. should probably give you a lawsuit! This slaying cheerleader doesn't give me the chills Flow so ill to cause a thrill in a Haunted Hills I'm the greatest horror host since Rod Serling and The Crypt Keeper! Your show may be good, but your movie was quite a sleeper The Count: 3.......3 vampires killed ahahahaha Edward Cullen: Edward Cullen spitting out a dissin invasion Against Konami's 2nd hand man when Solid Snake's on vacation This New Moon is Breaking Dawn in the hearts of young teens While all you do is whip through walls to find some old meat I'm the greatest book to film adaptation since Harry Potter! I survive earth shattering battles so why even bother?! So whatever I guess.........I guess this can be your end But I'd would rather fight that gay eskimo version of you from Captain N The Count: 4..........4 vampires killed ahahahahaha Dracula: Time for the fight to end from The Creature of the Night Hanging upside down since 1897 with old teeth left to bite! These vampires you killed, they were just pure amateurs! But step up to me, and you will be severly burned Simon, You're a Vampire Hunter's Potrait of Ruin Cause your N64 game left your franchise ruined! and Buffy thinks Joss Whedon still cares about his creation When she had that Buffybot aka that Terminator Abomination! Nobody cares about Blade! We all prefer Ghost Rider! It's Midnight Son, so back off from this Wesley Sniper and it all starts with Helsing, my mortal enemy Vampire Hunts was your idea and that was your most stupidity! You can't take down the ruler of Transylvania Cause we got vampires everywhere in every source of media! The Count: 5.......5 vampires killed ahahahahaha The Count: Wha- The Count: (sigh)......6 Vampires ahahahahahaha Trivia *This is so far the only time an entire team was killed Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Vampires VS Vampire Hunters Category:Team Participants